Happy Ten Year Anniversary
by IwillYURIforYAOIcartoons
Summary: It's been ten years since the re- re- reopening of Bob's Burgers! Tina lives with Josh, Louise runs the restaurant, and Gene has gone off to Vegas to see if he could make it in the big time. When they all get back together for the store's anniversary, sparks will fly, secrets will be revealed, and burgers will be flipped, all in the span of a few days... CURRENTLY ON HIATUS!
1. 1: Tina

**A/N: Hey all! This is something a little different than my usual stuff; it's a multi-chaptered fic! What's better is it's a ten years later AU for the Belcher family, with my take on what happens to the kids after they get out of high school. Chapters will be prety short on average, since they'll be split up into three parts, one from the POV of each kid. But to counteract that, I'll try to update a few times a week, so stay tuned by following me OR the story. Hope you enjoy!**

On September second, Tina awoke to the sound of a cell phone ringing.

"Tinaaaaaaaaa," Josh complained, shoving a pillow over his face, "Get the phoooooone. My ballet class doesn't start for another hooooooooooourrrrr." The twenty-three year old sat up with a teasing smirk playing on her lips and smacked her boyfriend's butt through the blankets, picking up her phone in one hand, answering it without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" Tina asked, digging around under her pillow with one hand, searching for her thick glasses.

"Hey T!" The caller greeted. Tina's brow furrowed minutely.

"Louise?" Tina rubbed her temples and Josh was immediately on high alert, sitting up in bed so fast he got a head rush. Any call from Louise was usually bad news. He could still remember the last call: _Hey T! It's me. So look, Mom and Dad are out of town and, see, I need maybe eight hundred dollars and can you come bail me out of jail?_

"What's wrong this time?" Tina asked her crafty youngest sibling carefully, mentally preparing herself for the answer.

"Nothing!"

"Louise…" Tina warned, but shook her head at Josh. _Not a major emergency, at least._ Josh flopped his head back down, already almost asleep again.

"It's Mom and Dad's anniversary tomorrow you know. _And_ it's the restaurant's tenth anniversary since their grand re-re-reopening. So I thought we would have a party!"

"A party? That actually sounds really cool," Tina affirmed, nodding into the phone, returning to fishing back under her pillow for her glasses. When she found them, she slid them onto her nose deftly.

"That's what I thought! So I thought maybe you could come down tonight and stay until the fourth? I figured you wouldn't be doing much anyway."

"Hey!" Tina protested, but it was true. She attended a writing seminar every other week for up and coming authors, but didn't work at a regular job. Josh took care of that, living off campus on his parent's dollar, since he got a full ride to a prestigious dance academy in Chicago. Josh's parents had met Tina a few weeks before their son had left for school and immediately fallen in love with the still socially awkward twenty-something. They were, surprisingly enough, thrilled to let her live with their son, and didn't fuss about any extra food bills.

"Pleeeeease Tina?" Louise pleaded into the phone, and Tina could sense that her youngest sibling was trying to project puppy-dog eyes to her.

"Hold on a sec, okay Louise?" Tina asked, and quickly relayed the information to Josh, after violently shaking him awake. He sleepily nodded an okay and gestured vaguely that he would manage after Tina asked him about lunch and dinner plans. Going to school full time meant that Tina ended up doing most of the cooking, and she wanted to make sure that he wouldn't completely starve to death while she was gone.

"Yeah actually," Tina said into the phone, "That sounds perfect!"

"Awesome!" Louise said. "Start packing! I'll see you in a couple hours, okay?"

"Sounds good," Tina said, and hung up the phone. She immediately sat up and walked to her closet, grabbing bags from her closet, shoving random blue skirts inside. The only particularly special thing she grabbed was a spare yellow hairclip and her manuscript for her book: _Love in the Times of Zombies_ , which was pretty much exactly what it sounded like.

"Josh, I'm heading out," she said, kissing his nose quickly. She ran to her car parked out front and climbed in, readying herself for the long drive ahead of her.


	2. 1: Louise

The morning of the second was no different for Louise than any other morning. She woke up early, right around eight in the morning, and slipped on her favorite green dress, tying an apron around it to protect it. On her head she rearranged her bunny ears, desperately held onto after ten long years. Then she headed downstairs to open the restaurant.

Louise had always planned to stick around Bob's Burgers, scraping by in high school, doing just enough work to graduate on time, not too worried about class ranks as long as she graduated on time. And then her senior year, her mother got sick.

The nineteen year old unlocked the front door and flipped the closed sign to open unceremoniously, then headed back behind the counter, giving her dad a kiss on the cheek through the order window.

"How's Mom doing?" she asked, picking up a piece of chalk and tapping it against her mouth as she contemplated the special of the day.  
"Still kicking," Bob replied with a small grin. Louise smiled back at him, trying to make him feel better. Linda had gotten sick with pneumonia about a month ago and it had hit her hard, resulting in her having to be hospitalized. The whole family, save Gene, had come down to visit her at least once in that time.

"So do you think she's gonna be home tomorrow?" Louise asked, a hopeful look in her face. "We were gonna bring the family down, remember?"

"Maybe," Bob said a little hesitantly. "I asked but he's not sure yet. But if I know Lynn she'll fight to get better just so she can see her kids again." The two smiled softly and Louise wrote 'The Don't Go Bacon My Heart Burger' on the chalkboard.

"We have bacon, don't we?"

"Yeah!" Bob called from the back of the freezer, and Louise smirked at the chalkboard. Then she pulled out her cell phone to call Tina.

About a half an hour later, she hung up the phone, just in time for the first few customers to walk in, just before lunch.

She worked through the lunch rush, refilling coffees and taking orders, and the day passed by lazily. Late afternoon, just before the dinner hour, Louise's eyes met with someone walking in the door. Immediately she groaned loudly. "You again?!"

Logan turned in the doorway, smirking at her. "Hey Louise," he greeted.

"Are you here to ask me out again?" Louise almost growled. "Cause I am _not_ afraid to break your nose. Again."

"Hey, today I'm just here for food!" Logan claimed, taking a seat at the counter right in front of Louise. She sighed heavily.

The first time Logan Berry Bush had come into the restaurant for Louise, he was holding a bouquet of flowers. He was wearing a nice button-down shirt and slacks, and asked, impossibly politely, for her to go on a date with him. The whole restaurant _awwww_ ed and cooed, but instead, he had left with a nose full of pollen and a crushed bouquet. No accepted offer.

The second time he asked was less dramatic. He met her after her shift ended for the day, catching her walking between the doorways of her restaurant and her house. He apologized, but asked again. That time, Louise swung her fists and ended up breaking the poor guy's nose.

That had not been the last time he'd asked, however, and Louise was starting to tire of beating him up every time he thought he was being cute by pursuing her.

"So what do you want?" Louise asked him, leaning over the counter just enough to stare him down.

"Gimme a special. And-" he paused, giving her a devilish grin, "-your phone number."

Louise sighed heavily, slowly drawing back her fist as if it caused her great pain, then snapped it forward, leaving the poor kid bleeding.

Again.


	3. 1: Gene

**A/N: I know this one is really really short, check back in a day or two for a longer chapter!**

Gene looked around the crowded room, heaving out a big sigh, looking at the date on the calendar. September second, one day before the restaurant's ten year anniversary of their re- re- reopening. Gene looked down at the cell phone sitting on a table nearby, the screen blinking _fifteen missed calls_ , all from Louise.

Gene grimaced and grabbed the phone.

It was time to go home.


	4. 2: Tina

**A/N: There will be a bit of a break between this chapter and the next one, work has been giving me no time to write at all. I hope you like the chapter!**

Tina managed to make record time on the road, stopping as little as possible during the road trip, just trying to make it to her parent's restaurant before dinner. Luckily, she made it a few solid hours beforehand, parking in the street outside and entering Bob's Burgers, luggage in tow.

"Hey!" Louise called out, shaking her right hand rapidly.

"What are you doing?" Tina asked, eyes moving from her sister, to the boy laying in the fetal position on the floor, clutching his face, back to the blood smeared on Louise's knuckles.

"Logan," Louise spat his name like it tasted bad, "keeps deciding to test my patience." Tina just shook her head and slipped back into the kitchen to hug her father tightly, leaving her sister to fend for herself.

"How was the drive, Tina?" Bob asked her, patting her back gently. Tina slapped on an apron and smiled at him, grabbing a spatula and saving some bacon that was currently burning on the grill, telling the uneventful tales of her drive.

"How's Mom doing?" she ended her stories by asking.

"Better." Bob confided. "We're hoping she can come home tomorrow for the party. But you know how she is."

"She's a fighter," they said together, chuckling.

"Hey you two, stop with the bonding it's work time!" Louise joked, peering through the order window, wiping her hand on a dish towel. "We have a regular, a special, and someone wants the Beets Me, do we have the stuff for that?"

The family worked through the dinner rush flawlessly, Tina jumping back into the day-to-day, grilling and, eventually, switching with Louise to work behind the counter. As soon as the last customer left, Louise switched the sign in the door from Open to Closed, untying her apron and smiling at her family.

"So. Who's gonna help with cleanup?"


	5. 2: Louise

Louise couldn't help but be in a great mood all day. It had been months since she'd had one of her siblings home, and it was a fantastic change of pace. Tina had gained a little bit of confidence since she'd started dating Josh seriously, and it showed in the way she talked and held herself. The two sisters chatted until dinner about Tina's series of dime-store "passionfruit paperbacks" that were slowly gaining popularity.

Bob threw together a pasta dinner and Louise joined her dad in retelling the story of what had happened the other day at work; Bob had hired Zeke as sort of an underpaid intern, and it lead to thousands of ridiculous, hard-to-believe stories. The one that had happened last week included a pound and a half of raw hamburger, a stray dog, a cheap engagement ring, and a vacuum hose attachment.

They had all finished eating and had just started cleanup when someone started knocking on the door downstairs. Louise raised an eyebrow and exchanged a glance with Tina.

"Wonder who that could be?"

She pelted down the stairs, drying her hands on a kitchen towel as she went, throwing open the door to reveal a girl, tugging on her dark shoulder-length hair anxiously.

"Can I help you?" Louise asked, something about the girl seeming familiar.

"Um, hey Louise," she spoke, "it's me, Gene."

 **A/N: *shuffles feet* I'm a little nervous to see what you think of this... It's where I intended to go with Gene's story arc since the beginning but since I've started posting I started to get more and more nervous to see who would stick with me after this chapter!**

 **All of Gene's pronouns from now on will be she/her. And hey, if you don't like this arc, that's the most you'll have to put up with after the next chapter (it's much longer than the rest, stick in there)! Gene's arc should be mostly done after this and then we'll focus on Tina.**

 **PLEASE review! It's not often I do crazy plot twists for characters like this and I'd love to know what you think! Even if you hate it, let me know why.**

 **Also thanks for all the comments/kudos that I've gotten so far. I really appreciate you all.**


	6. 2: Gene

**A/N: This speedy recovery is brought by Hdfen1e! You posted a really nice review that kind of made my night, but when I went to say thanks, it said something like "this user has PM disabled." So I wanted to say thanks! And without further ado:**

Gene stood in the doorway, a pained expression on her face, until Louise smiled widely.

"Gene oh my gosh! I thought you weren't gonna show!" she practically shrieked, dropping the towel she was holding and pushing Gene up the stairs as fast as she could.

"Who was at the door?" Bob called down.

"It's Gene!" Louise called, hands firmly shoving Gene through the living room.

"Hey, Gene, son-" Bob started, then froze slightly as he saw Gene.

"Hey Dad," Gene replied in a hesitant voice. While it wasn't as deep as it would have been, the pitch of her voice also wasn't quite feminine.

Tina joined the collection of people in the living room, and the four sat in awkward silence until Bob spoke up again:

"Does your mother know?"

Gene laughed, a release of tension more than anything else.

"She does not."

"Come on, Dad," Tina spoke up, "You know Mom can't keep a secret to save her life."

Gene sighed, leaning back in her chair. "So I should probably tell you guys what I've been up to, huh." She glanced around the room, the center of her family's undivided attention. Louise even leaned forward, putting her elbows on her knees and her hands on her chin, the picture of paying attention.

Gene leaned back and took a minute to collect her thoughts, then began.

The minute that the second Belcher child had graduated high school, three years ago, she moved to LA with Courtney Wheeler, who had mellowed quite a bit during high school. The two decided to try to make it big in the city like Gene had always dreamed. Almost immediately, Gene started her transition, using female pronouns and taking extra income from working odd jobs to switch out her wardrobe and buy other essentials. It took months to save up enough money for hormone replacement therapy pills and another month to muster up all her courage to finally order them.

Gene and Courtney became close, spending six months in a tiny, one-bedroom apartment with one other roommate, all three of them auditioning for movie rolls, TV shows, and, in Gene's case, singing for musicals and choirs, all bickering good-naturedly between themselves when they found out that they auditioned for the same parts. That was, until Courtney got an important part in this upcoming musical: _Teen and the City Bus Stop._ She suddenly decided that she was too good for Gene and their other roommate, moving out of their tiny, crappy apartment and into a different one.

Gene and Tracy, the third roommate, scrambled to make ends meet, to find a different apartment, anything so they wouldn't have to move back home. Together they ended up standing in front of a strip club, awkwardly making jokes about how it would be the only way they'd be able to stay in LA, until Gene finally pushed open the door, swiveling her hips, demanding to be hired in a sultry voice.

Somehow, the two of them started to enjoy their work at the strip club, getting into the old 80's rock cut with a downbeat. They started to recognize the regulars and slowly worked their way up through the positions in the club: serving alcohol to regulars, picking music, greeting guests, and finally, once they were old enough, getting to strip on the stage. It was something that Gene found herself truly enjoying.

However, this whole experience came with some sense of guilt. Gene's family had always been positive and supportive of her dreams, and she'd essentially cut them out of her life for the past few years as she'd begun her transition out of… fear? Fear of not being accepted for who she was. And so when Louise called her up about a ten year anniversary, Gene found herself on a plane back to the Wharf.

 **A/N: And there we go! That's what's been happening to Gene lately. Next we're gonna focus on Tina a little bit.**  
 **Hey, if you have anyone you'd like to see what happens to them, please let me know! I have almost all of the more common background characters figured out with what they're doing now, but I don't wanna shove in, say, Darryl's or Zeke's whole backstory if no one really cares what happens to them. You can directly message me, or just say in a review who you'd like to see written up! -winks-**


	7. 3: Tina

**A/N: This chapter took me a ridiculous amount of time to finish! The characters just wouldn't behave with me, and it took a while to churn out something I was happy with. I just finished like ten minutes ago, so if you spot any typos, let me know! Ah, the joys of not editing. ;)**

At first, Tina mused, it was strange to see Gene. Not because of her transition, although that _had_ come as a bit of a shock at first, but because she was there at all. The whole Belcher family had always been close-knit, and so to have the gap that was Gene Belcher there was tough on all of them for the past three or so years. But, Tina had to admit, Gene never seemed happier.

As soon as Gene's story was out in the air, the entire room seemed to lighten. Louise was chattering away supportively, prompting Gene to open up even more about what had been happening over the past few years. Bob was smiling at all of his children with that smile reserved only for exceptionally proud fathers. And Tina was sitting back in her chair, absentmindedly texting Josh to see how his day at school had gone.

"So what has been going on with you T?" Gene asked, drawing her sister back into the conversation. "Still going strong with Josh?"

"Yeah, they are," Tina reported. "Josh is doing great in school and my publisher is starting to believe that it wasn't a mistake to let me publish something."

"Yeah, I saw your name on a book in the airport," Gene smiled. "Something like… _The Love Undying_?"

"Don't read that one it's awful. _Undying_ was a mistake," Tina groaned, leaving the rest of her family chuckling.

* * *

The next morning, Tina got dressed quickly and went down to help with the restaurant opening, like usual. She was just tying an apron around her waist when she looked up, her eyes sweeping across the street absentmindedly until her gaze locked with someone standing in the middle of the restaurant across the street, sweeping.

Jimmy Junior.

Despite it being years since the they'd seen each other last, a small jolt went up Tina's spine when their eyes met. Time had been kind to Jimmy Junior; he was quite a bit taller than she remembered but just as lean, the muscles in his legs clearly defined in a pair of slightly-too-tight pants. Jimmy Junior stared at her for half a second, looking just as shocked as she was. He blinked once, then quickly turned on his heel and disappeared further into the restaurant, just out of Tina's sight.

"Morning T!" Louise called, bursting into the restaurant with a huge smile on her face, pulling chalk out of the pocket of her apron as Tina's own smock hit her in the face. The twenty-three year old sprinted out the front door of the restaurant, across the street, and into Jimmy Pesto's before Louise had untangled the piece of cloth across her head.

"Jimmy Junior!" Tina shouted, crossing the threshold of the italian restaurant. She spotted him immediately, standing behind the bar, an all-too-innocent look on his face. "The last time I saw you, you were headed across the country to go to a performing arts college."

It was, actually, the last time the two had seen each other. Tina and Josh had started dating again on Tina's last year of high school, and that left Tina and Jimmy Junior awkward, but close, friends. By the time Tina had moved, they'd put most of their on-again-off again relationship behind them and hung out pretty frequently. After Tina had moved away with Josh, the two texted pretty infrequently, just exchanging good wishes and sometimes catching each other up on what had been going on. Then suddenly, Jimmy Junior had stopped returning her texts. He maybe responded once every few months instead. They had both started to drift apart. It hadn't hurt, it was to be expected. But seeing him now, for Tina, anyway, was exactly the same as seeing an old friend.

"Oh, hey Tina," Jimmy Junior lisped, setting the broom up against a wall behind the counter. "What are you doing back in town?"

"It's the restaurant's ten year anniversary today. We all came back to celebrate," Tina explained quickly. "But what are you doing back here?"

"Oh, um," Jimmy Junior looked kind of uncomfortable fidgeting absentmindedly with a rag he'd picked up from the counter. "Dad got sick. I had to forfeit my scholarship and come back home."

"What about Andy and Ollie? They're as old as Louise, they could have taken over?" Tina pressed.

"They left," Jimmy Junior said simply, his mouth set in a firm line. Tina blinked quickly but didn't press, clearly it was some family drama that he didn't want to talk about.

Tina looked around the quiet restaurant. The only other person in the building besides them was Trev, perched on the other end of the bar, looking bored.

"Sorry to hear that," Tina said eventually, too late to really be consoling.

Jimmy Junior looked up at her. "You still dating that one guy? That you moved away with?"

"Josh?" Tina asked, then nodded, a tiny smile on her face. "Yeah I am."

"Great," Jimmy Junior said, an edge in his voice.

"So, wanna stop by the restaurant later and catch up?" Tina offered. "We're throwing a little party to celebrate today."

Jimmy Junior met her gaze, a strange smirk on his face.

"Yeah, sounds good," he said, his eyes following Tina as she waved and walked out the door.


End file.
